Tatum Harper
Tatum Harper grew up in the village of Harth, Beozia. At fourteen she began training to become a maid, getting a job in the castle at fifteen. Biography Early Life Tatum is the childhood friend and neighbor to Liam Sadler and David Valdez. It seemed like the three of them against the world for much of their childhood. At 16, she started to earn the attention of Beozia's Prince Casmir. The handsome royal was arrogant and flirtatious, traits that typically turned Tatum away from guys. Although, she couldn't turn away from him. She was naive, and couldn't believe a prince would find her attractive. Her inner little girl screamed over his every compliment and caress. She soon felt strongly for Casmir, thinking he actually thought seriously of her. In the end, she was crushed. After several months of his attention, he found a newer, more exciting toy in his masseuse. It should've been an obvious close, yet she was blinded by his words. Tatum put up walls against guys, with the exception of David and Liam. She didn't date for years after what happened with Casmir. Year 2046 Tatum is among the first people Emery meets in Beozia. In the beginning, Tatum has a strong distaste for Emery, thinking she is ditzy and a tease. Noticing Liam's interest in the new girl, Tatum fears that he will be hurt again. However, in spite of her distrust, Tatum plays nice for Liam. She starts to see that Emery is not being obnoxious, she just truly doesn't know anything about being a maid. Tatum starts to help her, even lightens up a bit aroung the blonde. Eventually she invites Emery to stay at her house, knowing that the generic maids quarters aren't the most comfortable. The girls start to really bond. Physical Appearance Tatum is a pretty young girl with dark hair and dark eyes. She is tall and thin, with long limbs and a small chest. Personality and Traits Tatum is outspoken, judgemental, and cares deeply for her friends. Tatum is the type to be easily annoyed but just sits quiet and makes faces when she is frustrated around authority. Tatum is the most realistic of the group and has a short temper. She is also very loyal and caring for those closest to her. Tatum can be protective at times over Liam and David. Tatum is protective of her few close friends, and wary of newcomers. Relationships Romantic Damien Ekko Tatum doesn't think much of Damien when he first gets there, being more suspicious of him than anything else. She finds it odd that he came out of nowhere, has no family, and was suddenly the newest guest in the Sadler home. Her need to protect Liam was into full gear at first. After Damien offers to carry some heavy buckets for her, her thoughts on him begin to change. She starts to notice all the little things he does, that many people overlook. He picks up extra chores, assists those that are struggling, and treats even servants with the respect given to royals. He bows to Tatum and calls her "Miss" or "M'lady" even though she isn't any higher than him. Tatum soon realizes that he is what he appears. He is a simple guy that just wants to help and get his work done. He is polite, even when it's not required, and he is soft spoken for the most part. Though he doesn't say much, Tatum learns that he actually says a lot in his few words. He looks after Liam, something she always felt the need to do, and she appreciates some of the worry he lifts from her shoulders. The more she watched him, she began to really like Damien, getting to the point where she suddenly didn't know how to speak to him. Out of nowhere she was concerned with how she looked at work, and what to say to sound cool to him. The confident, independent Tatum turned into a nervous wreck when he was around. Damien seemed clueless or uninterested from her view. In reality, Damien thought she was incredibly lovely, inside and out. He just never imagined she'd like him back. Friends Liam Sadler Skills and Abilities Not much is known about their skills and abilities. Gallery kendall-jenner-lewis-hamilton.jpg kendall-jenner.jpg kendall-jenner.png Kendall-Jenner-MTV-Movie-Awards-2016.jpg le-make-up-nude-de-kendall-jenner-au-met-gala-a-new-york-le-4-mai-2015_exact1024x768_p.jpg 497669584.jpg 01-new-york-hotels-where-stars-get-ready-for-the-met-gala.jpg CkeyW0JUkAAQ5K6.jpg-medium.jpeg Kendall-Jenner11-364x353.jpg 98e39be2b4a5e0077872ca029a5e4a4e.jpg 1c5a7585399ca91ef4a1542f26d306a4.jpg kendal_1.jpg kendall-jenner-cannes-beauty.jpg Kendall-Jenner-shines-in-flashy-green-dress-at-the-2015-Met-Gala-04.jpg 75f31f5a44efa1f5fb72d8a1bfd551c2.jpg edd637bab58e62b023aebbd414c19b35.jpg 229826-Kendall-Jenner-Photography.jpg kendall-kylie-jenner-tumblr-tuesday-11.png 38785c194eaf8334ff268c2056783c61.jpg kendall-jenner-khloe-kardashian-kylie-jenner-koko-Favim.com-3749404.jpg 42593be809f75c68e1b2aa0cbfaf9240.jpg Tumblr n0ovfuikzO1rr1k6go1 400.png|"Tate. Such a cutie." - Taken by Izzy MJWJF6CXBrPqiKjZevUXWk.jpg kendall-rose.jpg Harper Category:Sky Strider Category:Beozia Category:Servants Category:Morana Pirates